Skate Date Halloween Special!
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Well hello diaryofhannah followers! hannah1 and I (HANNAH2) made a Halloween special in June or something crazy like that and finally I updated it. But it's late. :3 pardon for my stupid editing schedules. BUT HERRE IT IS. ENJOY IT! -HANNAH2. Disclaimer: We do not own TMNT.


It was a Halloween party. April dressed up as April with no costume. The turtles were obviously not dressed up, they just came as themselves. Master Splinter was on his way there. They had to BEG Master Splinter to let them come to the skating party. He said yes, but he still had to come anyway. They where all getting on their skates. Donnie had made them special ones and April had her own. Suddenly, some dude walked past them and TOTALLY checked her out. He was about her age, had brow eyes and hair, and was dressed as a jelly fish. Donnie was mad, and I mean MAD. He put his arm around April and Leo secretly took a picture. "Alright who's ready to go skating?" asked Donnie.  
"I'm just going to sit on the bench over there and watch Space Heroes" said Leo pulling out his T- Phone.  
"Pssh, antisocial nerd" said Raph.  
They all left Leo and went skating. Donnie was skating with April. Mikey skated with them for a while but then left to do his own thang. And Raph just skated by himself. Donnie noticed that the boy who checked April out earlier was starting to come closer to them. Donnie immediately grabbed April's hand. The boy skated over to them. "April?"  
"Oh hey J.J.!" April said, smiling at the boy who was apparently J.J..  
"Umm who's this?" asked J.J. gesturing to Donnie. (Donnie was still holding April's hand)  
"Oh! This is Donnie-"  
"April's boyfriend." Donnie said protectively.  
"Woah dude! You're her boyfriend?! Since when!" Mikey said skating over.  
"Oh and that's Mikey, Donnie's little brother." April said, trying to hold in the joy that Donnie had just called her his girlfriend.  
"And so...who are you?" Donnie asked J.J. suspiciously.  
"I'm J.J. April's X-Boyfriend." He said, looking a little bit irritated.  
"How tall are you?" Donnie asked, challengingly.  
"6 ft. 7 1/2" said J.J..  
"6 foot 8." Donnie said.  
"Point! Donatello!" Mikey said.  
"Oh my gosh..." said April, face palming.  
"How many sit-ups can you do?" Donnie asked.  
"I don't know, I had to stop at 125 because my brother sat on me." J.J. Said.  
"My sensei made me stop at 515." Said Donnie, trying to impress April. (He seriously did.)  
"Two points! Donnie!" Mikey said.  
"Well if you guys are gonna do this all day, I'm going to find Master Splinter." April said.  
"Who's master Splinter?" J.J. Asked, confused.  
"He's my legal guardian while my dad is on a...business trip. We call him Master because he teaches nin-jistu." Said April.  
"Oh where does he teach?" asked J.J.  
"He doesn't he only teaches us." Donnie explained. "He's our father."  
"Yo! Yo! Sup! I'm Mastah Splint!" said Master Splinter, skating over to them. He was dressed in a hippie costume and a fake Afro.  
"...that's not my father..." Said Donnie.  
"Sup, Brown Eyes." said Master Splinter, skating away backwards.  
"Hey Mikey, wanna go find Raph?" April asked.  
"Who's Raph?"'asked J.J.  
"My older brother." Donnie said, rolling his eyes.  
"How many brothers do you HAVE?!" asked J.J.  
"3..." said Donnie  
Mikey and April left to go find Raph.  
"So...where's your other brother?" J.J. asked.  
Donnie pointed his thumb behind him, pointing to Leo, sitting next to Karai, surrounded by a bunch of little kids, as they were all watching Space Heroes on Leo's phone. Suddenly, they all jumped because of another explosion.  
(They all gasped and jumped at the same time and the t-phone lot their faces with the explosion)  
April a skated back to Donnie and J.J. Without Mikey this time.  
"They're both racing." said April, pointing to Mikey and Raph trying to race each other without running into anyone.  
"Alright everyone! It's time for couple skate! I know you've all been waiting for this!" said the D.J. over the mic.  
April stares awkwardly at the both of them.  
"Umm...April? Do you want to skate with me?" asked J.J.  
Donnie looked so sad and shocked.  
April smiled awkwardly. "Ummm..." she said.  
Donnie wrapped his arm around her and they skated away.  
Raph turned around to April and Donnie.  
"I have no one to skate with!" Raph said.  
April and Donnie looked at him.  
"JK!" said Raph, pulling Spike out of his pocket and smiling. They skated away happily.  
Donnie and April were skating my Mikey, who was doinga really good skating routine.  
Donnie and April saw some random girl skate to Mikey.  
"Hey do you want to do a skating routine with me?" Asked the girl.  
"Yeah sure dudette!" said Mikey.  
They skated to the middle of the room and started to do a really good routine with lifts and spins and everything! (This girl with Mikey had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, dressed as a ballerina.)  
Donnie and April were still skating by Raph when some girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, dressed up as a lawyer came up to Raph and said, " OMG is that a land turtle!?"  
Raph just stared at her lovestruck.  
Donnie elbowed him.  
"Oomph! Umm...yeah!" He said  
"So is mine!" She said, pulling a turtle with a pink bow out of her pocket. Spike looked at her lovestruck. "My name's Cammy." She said, holding out her hand.  
Raph shook her hand, still staring at her  
Donnie took a picture on his t-phone.  
"My name's Raph." he said shyly.  
Donnie and April skated away, leaving them alone,going to see Mikey and his partner.  
They finished the routine with a bow.  
"Oh by the way, my name's Anna!" she said.  
"I'm Mikey!" he said, and they skated away to a table to take a break. They ordered a half a mushroom and sardine, half hamburger pizza, and sat down.  
"Come on try it! It's not as bad as it sounds!" Said Mikey, handing her a piece of his mushroom and sardine pizza.  
She hesitantly took it from him and took a bite.  
"Mmm! This tastes better than it looks!" she said. " okay now you try mine!" she said, handing him a piece of hamburger pizza. He took it from her and took a bite.  
MIND=BLOWN.  
Mikey gasped, "This is amazing!" He said and he finished the slice.  
"I know right?" said Anna.  
Suddenly the D.J. Comes on. "Alright everyone it's time for the blackout skate!" He said, and immediately the lights flickered off.  
The only light was coming from Leo's phone, eliminating the faces of Leo, Karai, and the children. Some random worker walked over to where they were sitting. "I'm sorry you'll have to turn that off, it's distracting to the blackout skate." said the teenage worker with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.  
The worker left and Leo turned off his phone.  
"Alright kids, lets go all ninja-like!" Leo said, fist pumping.  
"Yay!" The kids shouted.  
Karai chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
Everyone ran to get their skates.  
Karai shyly walked up to Leo. "Umm...I'm not really...I can't skate!" she said, looking down at her skates.  
"Hey," Leo said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting up her head so she could see his face. "I'll help you!" Leo said, holding her hand and taking her over to the rink slowly.  
"No! No! No!" Karai whined. Leo lifted her up and set her on the rink.  
"Woah! Leo! I'm going to look stupid!" she hissed to him.  
"No you won't! Just-"  
A slow song came on suddenly and interrupted Leo.  
They hesitated.  
"Oh just come're." Karai said, putting her arms around Leo's neck and trying to hold her balance. Leo took her waist and started to skate backward so Karai could see where they were going. Mikey started taking pictures and so did Donnie.  
"You guys are taking pictures? I'm taking a video!" April sad, holding up her t-phone.  
"Niiiice!" Donnie said, nodding at April. Donnie suddenly stopped to hear the song playing. It was Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory. The one he'd been obsessing about the past few months. It made him think of April. April finally got up the courage and skated over to Donnie, taking his hand and bringing him over to the rink.  
"Shall we skate?" April said, with a smile to make it less awkward for the both of them.  
"S-sure..." Donnie stuttered nervously.  
They carefully got onto the rink, holding hands. They danced around in a slow dance position for a while until Donnie pressed his forehead against hers cutely.  
When the song was over, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz started playing. Donnie and April turned pink.  
Once the slow dancing got tiring, they just skated around holding hands, facing each other. Once the song ended, the slow dancing was over. Donnie took an elegant bow to April. She laughed and they made their was to the benches outside the rink.  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought! I was worried I would be treading on your toes the whole time!" April said, laughing.  
"Haha! No you did good!" Donnie complimented politely.  
"Aww you the are so cute!" Mikey said, skating over to them.  
Donnie chuckled nervously. April turned even pinker.  
"Mikey just leave them alone!" Leo said to Mikey, coming over to take a break from skating. And Karai was tired of tripping and Leo having to help her up. They both left to get a soda.  
"I looked so stupid out there!" Karai hissed to Leo.  
"Oh I promise, you looked fine!" Leo said comfortingly.  
They both ordered root beers and sat down at a table.  
"By the way I didn't know April and Donnie were-you know..." Karai said.  
"Together?" Leo finished for her. "Yeah, they're kind of like an unannounced couple. At least for now." Leo explained.  
"Oh!" Karai said, taking a sip of root beer.  
"Yeah it's pretty complicated. And Donnie doesn't really like admitting it. He thinks we'll just make fun of him." Leo said.  
Suddenly, the lights turned back on.  
Blackout skate was over!  
Mikey started skating over to the arcade,when he saw something magestic and beautiful in the back corner of the arcade...  
A PHOTO BOOTH!  
He scurried over to the guys.  
"Dudes! Dudes! I found a photo booth! Lets go!" Mikey said.  
" okay fine. " Raph said.  
They all skated to the booth and climbed in. They could barely fit, but they managed!  
In the first picture, Mikey was making a weird face with Anna. Donnie was next to him, kissing April on the cheek while she turned pink and smiled. Leo and Karai were standing there seriously while Raph and Cammy held two fingers above their heads. (Bunny ears for Karai and Leo!)  
In the second picture, they all made funny faces together. Ike's crossed his eyes with Anna, who was also laughing at him. Donnie and Aril looked like they were pulling their faces apart. Raph and Cammy did a "pig nose".Leo and Karai stuck out their tongue at the camera. In t he third picture, they all hugged their couples sweetly. Donnie and April, Leo and Karai, Raph and Cammy, and Mikey and Anna.  
And in the last picture, they all smiled together, and you could imagine it took Raph some convincing.  
The photos printed out and 4 managed to be printed. Donnie gave one to each of the girls (karai, cammy and anna) and one for himself to copy for the others.  
LATER  
Donnie and April walked over to Leo, Karai, and the kids. Karai and Leo were sitting on the bench. Karai leaned her head onto Leo's shoulder and watched space heroes. All of the kids surrounding them.  
"Seriously Leo? That show is dumb!" Donnie said. Leo paused the episode on his phone. "Get him." he said. Immediately, all of the kids started to chase him. When. He finally fell down, the kids started biting him.  
"Do not bite people! You have no idea where they've been! you could get salmonella! " April shouted to the kids.  
IN THE SEWERS...  
"Ugh..." Said master splinter, holding his head. "I think I had to much fruit punch."  
They were all in the lair, totally pooped out from the skating Halloween party.  
April was sitting next to Donnie on the couch.  
"So...I'm your girlfriend now..?" April asked.  
Donnie turned the deepest red you could think of.  
April kissed Donnie. ON THE LIPS.  
"Aww!" Everyone said sweetly.  
April cuddled next to Donnie and yawned cutely.  
"Did you see how close Karai and I were?" Leo gushed.  
"What." Master Splinter said.  
"Umm nothing Master Splinter, you were just dreaming." Leo said.  
Master Splinter walked to his room and fell asleep.  
Leo squealed in excitement when he left.  
"So Raph! How was your date!" Donnie teased.  
"Shut up!" said Raph.  
"You got her number didn't you."  
"Maybe..." Raph said.  
"So Mikey where did you learn how to skate like that!" Aril asked.  
"BASIC. INSTINCT." Mikey said, breaking the fourth wall and winking to all of those Tobuscus fans out there.  
"Okay..." Said Leo, a little bit freaked out.  
April snored.  
Donnie cuddled into her. 3


End file.
